Joshua Hofmann
| occupation = Starfleet officer | title = Chief Engineer | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = }} Josh Hofmann was a Starfleet officer in the late 24th Century. He was the first flight controller of the , serving in that capacity from 2379 to 2382. He later served as chief engineer on the . ( ) Early Life Joshua Palmer Hofmann was born on stardate 17418.3 (2 June, 2340) aboard the . His father, Jonathan Hofmann, was the ship's chief engineer. When he was two, his father was reassigned to the , where Josh grew up. He was six years old before setting foot on his first planet: Earth. When he was quite young, Josh displayed an aptitude for computer systems, and frequently took apart tricorders, PADDs and other equipment to see how they were made. He also had a gift for flying, and once he received his shuttle pilot's certification, he quickly became the bane of the Beachmont s flight deck crew. Academy Hofmann enrolled in Starfleet Academy in 2358, just after his eighteenth birthday. He was assigned to Nebula Squadron and became close friends with his squadmates Timothy Sinclair and Mark Montgomery. In his second class year, he served as a Cadre for Russell Twining. During his time at the Academy, he went through advanced pilot training at the Venus Flight Range and scored the highest marks in computer sciences of any cadet in his class. He graduated with honors in 2362. Career 2360s As an Ensign, Hofmann's first post was on the as a junior engineer. In 2364, he transferred to Starbase 247 as a junior operations officer. The following year, he was promoted to Lieutenant junior grade and transferred to the [[USS Melbourne|USS Melbourne]] as helmsman. On board the Melbourne, he renewed his friendship with Twining and Montgomery, and befriended Anthony Strube. Josh was at the helm when the Melbourne engaged the Borg cube in the Battle of Wolf 359. During the fight, he was thrown from his post and nearly sliced in half when a bulkhead exploded. When the order came to abandon ship, Russ Twining carried him to an escape pod. Following the engagement, Hofmann was granted a medical leave of absence. After several months of recover, he became a flight instructor at the Academy and worked with Timothy Sinclair, who was also recovering from injuries sustained at Wolf 359. 2370s After James Leyton's coup in 2372, Josh returned to active duty with the "patriots" (those opposed to Leyton) and became the chief helmsman on the . There he was reunited with Twining and Benjamin Riniker. The three officers eventually became known as "The Three Musketeers." Following the war, and the loss of the Damascus during Operation Return, Hofmann was promoted to full Lieutenant, and followed Twining and Riniker to their next assignment, the [[Chesapeake|USS Chesapeake]]. ''Pendragon'' ''Avalon'' When Russ Twining became Captain of the in June, 2382, Hofmann (along with Ben Riniker) was promoted to Lieutenant Commander. He accepted a transfer to the Avalon as Chief Engineer. Background Notes Star Trek: Pendragon is a fan fiction series written (primarily) by T.L. Morgan. Images of actors are used in photomanipulations to simulate the "cast" of the series. In these photomanipulations, Josh Hofmann is "played" by Dirk Benedict. Hofmann, Joshua Hofmann, Joshua Hofmann, Joshua Hofmann, Joshua Hofmann, Joshua